


Trick or Treat

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: This is from Halloween prompt with @dani-si and @dangerousvikings.The prompt was: "I dare you to give me your underwear!"Ubbabe attacks again. HAHAHA.





	Trick or Treat

You knew you shouldn’t have drunk that much, but it was too late to regret it now. You agreed to play truth or dare with Ubbe and his last challenge made you jaw drop.

  


  


“You can’t be serious.” You whispered, looking around while everyone was laughing.

  


  
“Did I stutter?” He hisses close to your face, making you heart beat faster. It's the first time you see Ubbe acting so... _commanding_. Ubbe has always been the gentle guy every girl dreamed of.

  


  
“Ubbe?” you whisper, feeling your eyes watering because of the imminent shame ahead of you.

  


“You agreed. Time to pay.” He looks at you from head to toe and you feel hot under his gaze. The way his chest moves with every intake of air makes your mind wander through dirty images.

  


You sigh, walking to him and looking right into his eyes. It’s like there is nobody in the room, you can’t hear the whispers or the giggling. He holds on your waist and you start pulling up your dress showing everyone your thighs until you reach your lace lingerie. Your fingers start digging into the waistband of your panties dragging the piece down. You feel Ubbe increasing the pressure of his fingers on your waist as you lean forward to push your underwear out of your legs, and your face is now just a few inches from his. His hot breath is tickling and warming your flushed cheeks even more, you blink, feeling dizzy by the smell of whiskey coming from his mouth. You hold on his muscular shoulder with your free hand not to fall as he fingers brush over your hand to take his prize. 

  


  
His lips comes to your ear and you don’t know if his beard or his words are to blame for the aching in your core, “I can smell how aroused you are, and I don’t even need to sniff your panties to tell you this,” you turn your face to him and it’s your downfall. The gentle eyes and the soft whisper work as a spell, “Will you come to my room tonight, love? Will you let me show you how good we can be together?”  


  


Your mouth is dry, and you can’t say anything. You nod, hoping it’s enough for Ubbe to understand what you want. The big smile that brightens his eyes are a sign he understood what you meant. You feel Halloween will always be your favorite holiday.


End file.
